


Ice Skating

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Fluffy little ice skating date where Tony realizes he has no idea how to skate
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 33





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this one is so short. I’m really struggling. I’m sorry

“Peter,” Tony hissed, holding onto the railing around the arena. “Dont just leave me here.”

The younger man laughed, skating back to his boyfriend. “What? I thought you could do it all on your own. Big strong man.”

“Dont mock me. I forgot how difficult this was.”

Peter smiled, clearly amused as he skated so that he was in front of the older man. “Come on. I know you can do it. Just gotta let go of the rail,” he encouraged.

Tony gritted his teeth, slowly trying to standing upright. He held his arms out, trying to maintain some sort of balance.

His boyfriend grinned, obviously fighting back a laugh. He covered his mouth with one hand, holding the other out to help Tony. “I know you can do it.”

The older man grabbed his hand, laughing softly. “Shut up. Just help me.”

“Will do, Tones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
